


Green

by backyardgrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Female Harry Potter, Short One Shot, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backyardgrave/pseuds/backyardgrave
Summary: a bit of dialogue between sev and harri. part ofthis story, possibly to be drawn or expanded upon later
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Green

"I feel like... no matter what I do, I will always be... I'll never be good.  
Like its on my skin, in my blood. I cant get it out, even if I try."

"...the sorting hat wanted me to be in Slytherin too, you know. I asked to be in Gryffindor."

"Maybe you're better than I am. I never even asked."

"....."

"....I don't want to hurt you, Harri. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You haven't hurt me, Sev."

"Are you sure? What if I do? What if I will?"

"...Then I forgive you."

"You cant forgive me for something I haven't done yet!"

"You can't forgive yourself for something you haven't even done, either?"

"...I don't know. I'm just. I'm scared, Harri. Are you scared of me?"

"...Sometimes."

"...I'm sorry."

"But I forgive you, Severus. ....I know you're hurt.  
...I'm scary sometimes too, aren't I?"

"....No, not to me."

"Maybe not to you, but to... someone else. To many others. ....To myself."

"....Not to me."

"You don't think I could hurt you?"

"You could definitely hurt me.  
....But I don't think you will. I don't think you want to."

"I don't think you want to, either."

"I don't.  
I don't, Harri, I don't.  
I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sev"

"I'm sorry"


End file.
